It is known above a container nozzle to arrange a capsule which is filled with active compounds and the contents of which are brought into the container liquid before the container is emptied. If the contents of the capsule are in tablet form, then it has been shown that the tablet does not always pass into the liquid, but rather the foil base of the capsule prevents the tablet from departing fully from the capsule. The technical structure of the parts of the closure that are intended for placing the contents of the capsule into the container is also complicated, costly and not of adequate and reliable operation.